


Wouldn't It Be Crazy?

by LavenderMochi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: ALSO slight yandere Remus, But like of course he would be, Disturbing Depictions of Sex, Disturbing Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Gore, I love this ship, M/M, Sexual Content, Trigger Warning: Remus, disturbing imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 23:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderMochi/pseuds/LavenderMochi
Summary: Remus, as he usually does, intrudes on Logan. But this time, he has a point.





	Wouldn't It Be Crazy?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedancingstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedancingstorm/gifts).

> Some of this content can be triggering. Please read the tags!

"Did you know that nobody _actually_ knows why Valentine's Day is in February?"

Logan looked up from his book.

Just as he expected, Remus was standing in the center of the living room. His dark eyes were on Logan, his lips curled both softly and deviously. Logan normally would not find The Duke intimidating, but something about the look on Remus's face made him overly fidgety.

Keeping himself composed, Logan folded his book and laid it on his lap.

"Salutations, Remus," Logan said. "I did, in fact, know that. The point to your question, however, is a mystery to me."

Remus grinned wider, his eyes twinkling. Slowly, he moved a hand behind his back.

"Oh, it's just leading me to explain some crazy idea I thought of," Remus said.

"Which is?"

"Why can't Valentine's Day be today? Or, no, _every_ day," Remus said.

Logan furrowed his eyebrows, tilting his head a little. "What would the point be? I personally find one day out of the year dedicated to love is enough. Besides...what interests you about Valentine's Day so much? I was under the impression you preferred more morbid holidays, like Virgil."

Remus snorted, waving a dismissive hand. "I may be scary, or whatever, but I'm still Roman's image. Besides- it's a holiday literally dedicated to sex and jealousy-filled murders and chocolate made of human blood. What's not to love?"

"I mean, some of those are true, but I am not confident you understand the actual concept of Valentine's Day."

"Oh, I am." Remus licked his lips. "I must say, Logan, I'm having ideas. I kinda want to fuck you senseless and shove your mouth full of blood and chocolate until you choke. And murder anyone who tries to take you away from me, naturally."

Remus waited for Logan's reaction, but Logan gave him none. Instead, he said in a calm voice, "That sounds like an unrealistic idea."

Remus twitched. "Not to me."

Logan sighed, adjusting his glasses. "...Why is it you're infatuated with me? I simply don't understand it. You've been at this for almost a month."

"I love you, Logan." Remus blurted. His dark eyes were burning.

"But why?"

Remus rocked back onto his heels. He licked his lips again. "Must be the way you move your hips. Or, no, your eyes! If only I could keep those eyes." Remus jumped in excitement. "After I take your eyes, I'll fuck your sockets. I'll love to know how you scream, Logan. But, if you scream too much, I'll fill your mouth with maggots and sew it shut." Remus laughed. "Oh, but I'll always be gentle with you, Logan, promise!"

Logan let out a long sigh, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "That wasn't a very enlightening answer, but, fine." Logan opened up his book again.

"Wait!" Remus sounded desperate. Logan's eyes flitted to him. "I was talking about Valentine's Day!"

"I thought we had concluded that conversation," Logan said.

"But, but, but, but, wait!"

"What?"

"Do you love me, Logan?"

Logan leaned his head back, sighing again. "I don't feel, Remus."

"But, but, what if I was really romantic? You like Roman, right?"

"More as a brother."

"Oh, but he's a terrible brother," Remus said, "Look, wait, Logan, can we pretend. Pretend it's Valentine's Day. Today."

"_Why?_"

Remus shrugged. "Don't you ever do things just because?"

"No."

Remus groaned.

For a moment, the two of them just froze there, and Remus's dark stare fell to the ground, blank. Logan observed him. What Logan found most interesting was that Remus was still holding a hand behind his back. Logan was curious as to why, as he had kept his hand away from Logan throughout the entirety of the conversation.

Remus mumbled to himself, unaware Logan could hear him. "Just do what Roman would do..."

Just as Logan was about to ask, Remus snapped his head up.

"Logan!" Remus shouted, succeeding in making Logan jump. He pulled his hand from behind his back. "Will you be my date?"

Logan's eyes dropped to whatever was in Remus's hands; Remus was holding a wilted bouquet of flowers, most without petals and bent over sadly. In his hand, the flowers trembled. Logan looked back to Remus, who smiled at him with a rare look of nervousness.

"Wouldn't it be crazy? If it was Valentine's Day everyday?" Remus asked with a small, nervous snort. "To me, that idea isn't really unrealistic. Not if I'm with you."

Logan stared at the flowers again. Letting go of his book, Logan took them from Remus's hands. He inspected the foliage, identifying the flowers picked and noticing all of them were his favorites: Morning glories, larkspurs, and forget me nots. Logan dipped his nose into them to smell the distinct sweet, musty scent of wilting flowers.

Logan looked back to Remus, who was having a hard time standing still due to both nerves and excitement. Sparkles shimmered in his eyes.

"Thank you," Logan said. "I regret not being able to see them in their healthy bloom, but they are still quite beautiful."

"You really like them?"

Logan nodded. "They are felicitous."

Remus squealed, twirling around. "And, so, will you be my date tonight? This Valentine's Day?"

Logan looked back down at the flowers. He let a small smile slip passed his stern expression.

"Alright."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my forbidden OTP.


End file.
